Locked Out Of Heaven
by zutara-lover-94
Summary: After a day of competitions, Zuko and Jet show Katara their 'cool down exercise'. But someone, Jet, forgot to double check the locks on the door. Locked inside an equipment room, the rival captains decide to go ahead and show the cheerleader how they cool down. Tumblr Prompt: Locked in a Room (JetKoTara, Zutara, JetTara, smut, Threesome MMF, spitroasting, facials, lemons, filth)


Katara was naked and flat on her back on stacked mats they had found in the equipment room. Zuko was currently leaning over her in a sloppy, deep kiss. He had her knees practically up by her ears. She could hear Jet rummaging around and then a quick 'ah ha!', from where he was trifling through his gym bag.

"I get to fuck her, since I brought the condom." Jet smirked and smacked Zuko on the ass to get him to move. Zuko only groaned and rutted against Katara's soaked panties.

Katara was somewhat confused as to how she got dragged into this. The boys had argued over the door for a total of five minutes.

_"You did what?!" Zuko looked wide eyed over to Jet._

_Jet shrugged and tugged on the door handle, "It just shut!" He pulled on it again, "I didn't know it was going to lock."_

And then the rival captains shrugged and moved onto other things. _Like fucking_. When Katara questioned them about it they both looked to each other and shrugged.

"It gets out a lot of tension after a game."

"It's like a cool down exercise."

The cheerleader looked between the two with a raised eyebrow, "So, I'm what, just supposed to watch?"

Both of the captains looked at each other again and added a nod to their shrug this time. Zuko looked back over to her with a smirk, "It's a lot more fun if you join in."

"And you're both okay with that?"

"Yup," Katara wasn't sure which one said it because in the next moment both had stepped up to her and it was a slight push as Jet kissed her first. He chuckled onto her lips and looked over at Zuko, "Go make yourself useful and pull down a few mats."

By the time Zuko had returned to them, kissing Jet's cheek and then Katara's, Jet had mapped out Katara's toned body and left wet kisses along her jaw and neck. Jet stepped aside when he felt Zuko nudge him and Zuko leaned in to kiss her. And good god it was an amazing kiss. Jet was good but Zuko had this little extra flair. Zuko began to pull up her crop top uniform along with her sports bra. They broke the kiss briefly as the tight material came over her head. Then the captain was backing her up and onto the mats he had stacked. He kissed her, his hands sliding the sweat pants and the uniform shorts leaving her in her tight light blue panties.

When Jet called out, Zuko had groaned in her ear, Katara's legs began to wrap around his waist to keep him there. The left side of Zuko mouth twisted up in a grin and his hands ran up her inner thighs and then wrapped around her hips. He leaned down and kissed her briefly, when he pulled back he pulled her panties with him.

Jet leaned over her with a large smile, "You still okay?" Katara nodded and her legs slightly closed in to feel Jet's warm torso. "Don't get quiet on us." Jet leaned in a bit closer to whisper in her ear, "Zuko likes dirty talk." She could almost hear the jest in his voice but it was clouded with a heavy breath.

There was a loud smack, that made Jet jump and in turn Jet pushed against her wet opening. They both moaned through their next breath. Jet looked over his shoulder to glare at the other. Zuko smirked as he began pulling off the rest of his clothing. He grumbled about being the last one still clothed. Jet shrugged, his eyes taking in all the muscle that was Zuko. Katara gasped at the twitch between her legs."Jet please," Katara whined out gaining back his attention.

"Already begging?" Jet leaned down to kiss her. "It's okay, baby, you'll have my cock soon enough."

Katara pouted and wrapped her legs around his waist, "Now. Please!"

The cheerleader felt another set of hands on her thighs as Zuko stepped up behind the other captain and there were a few wet slaps as Jet's cock hit her center and then rubbed over her clit. Katara's eyes closed and she sighed. She heard a chuckle as one of them lined Jet up to her opening. Jet pushed his hips in slowly and Katara curled under the pleasure and pressure of the stretch.

Katara's nails dug across the plastic of the mat under her and sunk into the skin of Jet's shoulder. Jet groaned as he began a slow thrust through Katara's ever clenching walls. It was "Tight. Ah- Fuck." Jet muttered into Katara's shoulder.

Zuko chuckled and watched the two relax into a steady rhythm. He pinched at the place right under Jet's ass where it met his thigh. There was another rough thrust into Katara and Jet turned his head to him. His cheeks were bright red from the exercise and his bangs were already growing damp against his forehead. Zuko reached over to push them back with a smile. Katara whimpered under Jet getting both of the captains' attentions.

Jet moved his hips back and pulled from her, "Why don't you turn over for us, honey?"

Katara sighed as she let go of Jet and Zuko stepped to help her balance onto her hands and knees. The mats gave a slight tilt as she adjusted. Two sets of hands reached out for her to steady her before gently rubbing where they grabbed at her arms and legs.

Jet ran his hands down her lower back and over her thighs, opening them a little more. Zuko ran his knuckles over her cheek bones and then tilted her head up for a kiss. "So pretty for us," Zuko whispered against her lips. She gave a soft whine in return.

Jet spread Katara open again and pushed in to the hilt. He gave a few thrusts before Katara had to turn her face to get a breath from where her and Zuko were kissing. She rocked back against Jet and the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin filled the air.

Zuko cursed and turned Katara's head back. Taking his cock and pumping it a few times, he brushed the beads of pre across Katara's bottom lip like lip gloss with the tip. The cheerleader's tongue poked out and licked her lips, barely brushing the slit with a kitten lick. "Fuck, Kat." Zuko groaned.

Katara whined again and opened her mouth. She wrapped her lips around the salty head of Zuko's cock, her tongue rubbing back and forth on the underside. Zuko's hands went into Katara's long hair and tugged. Jet's hips sped up a little faster, getting excited from watching Katara's mouth stretch around Zuko. It caused her lip stick to smear red down about half way. Showing her progress as she bobbed her head. Jet didn't let up and leaned over her, "Such a good girl." Jet chuckled as he slowed his thrusts but amped up the power. He brought one hand up to the back of Katara's head and pushed her head further down. Her eyes flew open and there was a quiet yelp. "Sucking such a big cock down your throat and getting fucked. Such a good little-."

Zuko 'tsk'ed and slapped Jet's hand away with a glare. Though it was hard to tell how angry he was with how lust-blown his eyes were. Jet just raised an eyebrow and in resignation reached under Katara and pinched her nipple. Katara coughed in surprise around the cock. So much please ran through her so quickly, she didn't mean to take in so much of Zuko and choke herself lightly.

The cheerleader was immediately pulled back by her hair and she whined at the slick cock that fell from her lips. She looked up to Zuko who looked down worried at her. He was a little blurry, probably due to the tears that began to form in her eyes, but then her eyes went back down to the cock bobbing in front of her and she tilted her head to return to it.

Then was stopped again when a hand tugged back on her hair, "Are you okay? Do we need to slow down?" Zuko asked in a calm voice and rubbed her scalp as an apology for pulling on it.

Katara did her best to shake her head and whined impatiently. She went to take Zuko back into her mouth when there was a tug again.

"Answer me," Zuko said with a little more authority. Jet stopped thrusting completely and looked up to Zuko, like he finally noticed him. Or maybe Jet was the one used to being on submissive side of that voice, either way he stopped and gave Zuko all of his attention. Zuko could have shivered at the sight of the both of them. They looked up at him with hunger and lust. He thought he heard Jet mutter an 'oh fuck' under his breath but his sole focus was on the teary eyed girl trying to tilt her head again to get a lick of the shiney red head of his cock.

Katara finally huffed and reached out wrapping her right hand around his shaft and pumping it twice. "Fuck yes, I'm okay." Zuko for sure heard Jet say 'Oh shit!' before picking up the pace from where he had paused. Katara moaned and did her best to steady herself on one arm and stroke Zuko as Jet pounded into her. Hot breath blew over the pre-slick head of Zuko. He pulled Katara's head back to him slipping back in to her mouth.

It wasn't but a few handfuls of thrusts into Katara later that Jet slid his hand from where it groped at her breast to around the base of her throat. He pushed her up onto her knees and caused her to lose her handle on the mats below her and for the second time Zuko to fall from her mouth, spit snapping where it connected her lips and the head of Zuko's cock. The spit ran down her chin and down her neck. She couldn't complain. Jet had set almost a lightening speed and was trusting at such an angle, rubbing her walls rough and in long strokes. Katara felt like she was gushing around him. She cried out and held on to Jet's arm as he bounced her back on Jet's dick.

"Fuck, you two…" Zuko groaned and Katara barely opened her eyes to see where he was jerking off. His eyes were trained to where Jet fucked into her. Katara moaned and felt her eyes flutter closed again. She could feel sweat and probably her cum running down between her legs. Her body was filled with warmth and pleasure zinging from her head to the tips of her toes. She shook slightly and finally felt Jet give a few sporadic thrusts before pushing up into her twice and stilling with one last hard push. It knocked her back onto hands and then the weight of Jet settled on her back causing her to go down to her elbows. Katara looked up to Zuko and she knew she must have looked a wreck with the way Zuko cursed. Zuko brushed hair back off her face and held her chin up with one hand while still jerking off with the other. "Open your mouth sweetheart."

The cheerleader did as she was told and opened up her mouth. Zuko pushed his thumb in to make sure she kept it open. After a few more pumps of his fists, pearly white streaks began to stripe over Katara's cheeks, the majority of it making it into her open mouth and lips. Zuko groaned as he pumped himself through his climax, emptying into her mouth. His eyes never leaving her cum covered face, "Fuck, so pretty."

Katara's eyes closed as well as her mouth. She sucked on the thumb in her mouth tasting the bitter cum that landed in her mouth. She didn't really mind it but she was definitely trying to see where brushing her teeth landed on her priority list. Katara finally slumped with Jet still pressed to her back. She knew they needed to get up and move but that was low on her priorities.

Zuko pulled back his hand and brushed the hair from Katara's forehead and then from Jet's. He should have known. Jet always crashes when he comes. The few times they had gotten together, he had to practically carry Jet around like a sack of potatoes. Zuko looked to where the door still sat locked. If he had to guess, there was still a solid 10 minutes before someone came and opened it. Which didn't give them much time to rest.

"Jet," Katara breathed out and began to struggle under him. "Get off me. It's too fucking hot." Katara gave a weak hit to his thigh.

Jet mumbled into Katara's back. He slowly moved back but didn't make far and landed on the mats next to her. This caused the whole stack to wobble and shift. Katara quickly scrambled off of them. Jet screamed as they all tilted under his weight and he fell with the stack.

Zuko started laughing as he pulled back on his clothes. He watched Katara cross her arms over her chest and tell Jet that's what he gets. She soon began picking up her uniform and panties. Her clothing being more scattered. Jet slowly began moving again and he grumbled about being tired the whole time he pushed mats off of himself and picked up his gym shorts.

Katara was fully dressed not long after Zuko and the two watched Jet sluggishly get his stuff together. They both enjoyed the sight of half naked Jet picking up the mats and righting them back against the wall.

"You know you two could have helped instead of stand there and ogle me." Jet push his bangs out his eyes to look at the two leaning against each other beside the door. "I did most of the work!"

"But I took the most." Katara muttered under her breath.

Zuko chuckled and walked up to his rival. "Next time, I promise to do more of the work." He kissed the others forehead. "For now put on some more clothes so when someone comes to unlock the door we can leave and not look like we did the naked wrestle."

Jet cracked a dopey grin, "The door is unlocked."

Zuko and Katara's face mimicked each other in complete surprise. Eyebrows raised to the hair line and slacked jawed. Zuko came out of shock first, "The door is…"

Katara turned and grabbed the door handle. Sure enough, the door handle turned and she flung the door open. She turned to the two boys with fire in her eyes, "You son of a bi-!" Katara let the door slam closed as she marched over to Jet. She pinched his nipple between her thumb and forefinger and twisted it. Cause Jet to shout and tried to smack her hand away. "We just fucked with the door open!"

Jet finally had smacked Katara's hand away and rubbed at his sore nipple. "It wasn't open."

"It was unlocked! Anyone could have opened that door!" Katara smacked his shoulder and turned to gather her stuff and throw it over her shoulder.

"See you next competition, Kat!" Jet called out. Katara flipped him the bird.

Zuko grabbed and twisted Jet's other nipple, "You little fucker." Jet howled and tried prying Zuko's fingers off of him. "She won't be back now."

Jet gave a large frown as Zuko released him. He covered his hands over his chest. "That fucking hurt."

"Next time actually lock the door!" Zuko turned to gather his things too. "And get some clothes on I need food and you're paying for being an ass!"

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please let me know what you think! Like it if you don't want to leave a comment! I truly treasure both!

Thanks to germex for giving me this prompt! I really love JetKoTara! And I miss writing them!

Come follow me on tumblr and twitter: zutaralover94


End file.
